Takayuki Yagami
Takayuki Yagami (八神隆之, Yagami Takayuki) is the main protagonist of Judgment. Yagami was a lawyer, until he quit his job and became a private investigator. Personality Yagami is fiercely idealistic and has a strong principle, evident when he rejected Genda's offer to return to work as a lawyer, due to his already tarnished reputation. When compared with Kaito, he serves as the calmer mind of the two. It is shown that Yagami doesn't have any hatred towards the Yakuza, as he is in good terms with Kyohei Hamura. In fact, he appears to be worried if Hamura is involved with recent murder, fearing that it may tarnish Tojo Clan's reputation. Appearance His standard outfit is a biker jacket over white T-shirt, a pair of jeans with a set of chains and a pair of white sneakers. He has a medium build and a relatively long hair. He also wears a wireless earpiece on his right ear. During his days as a lawyer, he wears a gray business suit over white dress shirt, a striped tie, and an attorney lapel pin. His hair is also shorter and well-groomed at this point, donned in a conservative slicked-back style. Being a private investigator, he can also wear a number of disguises. Biography Yagami's past was a harsh one. He lost his parents at the age of 15, and since then living alone in Kamurocho. During this period, he was supported by a number of people and managed to pursue a career as a lawyer under Ryuzo Genda's belt, much like his deceased father. Judgment Yagami became a popular lawyer after successfully proving the innocence of Shinpei Okubo, despite Japan's criminal court being notorious for having 99.9% conviction rate, a feat that was considered miraculous. Some time after Okubo's acquittal from the court, he was found guilty of another crime: murder of his girlfriend and arson, causing him to be sentenced to death and destroying Yagami's reputation as a lawyer. Three years later, Yagami quit his job and became a private investigator. One day, a series of murders happened in Kamurocho, which shocked the residents despite murder being a considerably common thing in Kamurocho. Fighting styles Much like Goro Majima and Kazuma Kiryu in Yakuza 0, Yagami has selectable fighting styles, both of which appears to be based from kung fu, despite Yagami being a self-trained fighter. Overall, Yagami is proficient in both hand-to-hand and melee combat. Crane Style The crane style, symbolized with a blue crane icon and a light blue aura, enables Yagami to tackle multiple enemies with ease, with attacks that are acrobatic and having a good reach for more than two enemies. Tiger Style The tiger style, symbolized with a red tiger head icon and a bright red aura, is mostly optimized for one-on-one situations. Yagami can deliver poweful, precise strikes and break enemy guard. Besides the aforementioned styles, Yagami can also do wall attacks, where he sprints towards a wall before attacking an enemy. This wall attack ability can also be used for crowd control or to stun enemies to enable Yagami to do EX Actions. Yagami is also able to boost his fighting powers through the EX Boost mode. It increases Yagami's power, makes him temporarily immune to damage, prevents him from being stunned, and makes him temporarily immune to critical attacks (dubbed as "Deadly Attacks") that can otherwise permanently damage Yagami's health, which can only be healed by using a Medkit. Investigator skills As a PI, Yagami has various skills, including disguise, infiltration, stealth, and technological prowess. Trivia * It can be assumed Yagami might be looked up to Kazuma Kiryu. as he told to Kaito how amazing he is. Despite his knowledge about Kiryu's supposed death, it is implied that Yagami is aware that Kiryu faked his own death. * An early version of Yagami's model was found in the Yakuza Kiwami 2 files. Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Detectives Category:Genda Law Firm Category:Judgment Characters